Performance of a device (e.g., optical devices, surgical devices, scanning devices, medical diagnostic devices, automated Transcranial Doppler devices, and so on) that is incorporated in a headset system is optimized based on the device's positioning with respect to a subject's head. Initial registration (e.g., alignment) of the device with respect to particular areas of the subject's head is important for the device to operate effectively during its operation. In addition, a technician of the headset system performing manual registration of the device may introduce human errors such that performance of the device during operation is adversely affected. In addition, a technician that is highly skilled may be needed to properly register the device, which may impede efficient and timely administration of health care. As such, it is desirable that a headset system including a device can automatically register the device with respect to a subject's head, with minimal required human intervention.